Cry Baby (Album)
| last album picture = Dollhouse_EP.jpg | next album picture = NoImage.png | last album = Dollhouse EP | album = Cry Baby | next album = | last release = 2014 | album release = 2015 | next release = }} "Cry Baby" is Melanie Martinez's debut album announced to be released in August 2015. Amazon USA has listed the release day as August 7, but Melanie confirmed on June 1 that it will be out on August 14. Preorder will be available on July 24th. Alphabet Boy, Cake, Pacify Her, and Mad Hatter have all had snippets varying from 13 seconds to 30 seconds released on Melanie's instagram page in 2014-2015. The first single was "Pity Party" and was confirmed on May 27, 2015. The music video was accidentally leaked by Melanie herself on May 29, but she later tweeted that she was happy and excited for the fans who had seen it and promised there was "more to come" during her live stream on June 1. It was officially released on the day of the live stream. The second single, "Soap", was confirmed in late June and it was announced soon after it was to be released on July 10. It leaked a day earlier. The music video came out the same day. There will be a vinyl and there will be special illustrations for both the CD and vinyl. In the copy for the physical edition, there will be a storybook about the album. Two music videos besides Pity Party were filmed. One is showing what goes down in the kitchen of Dollhouse. The other is an emotional one-shot video. It will be different than all her other music videos. They are for Soap and Sippy Cup. A tour called the Cry Baby Tour will be focused on the album, and will begin soon after Cry Baby is released. Before this, there will be three intimate concerts debuting stripped down versions of some of the songs. The Story This album is about Cry Baby, a fantasy version of Melanie Martinez when she was a child. Melanie claims that many of the things that have happened to Cry Baby are similar to the things that have happened in her life. Tracklist There will be 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. The order, lengths, and writers are currently unknown. Lengths are unknown because the studio versions could be shorter or longer than the live versions. 40 songs were originally recorded for Cry Baby but more than a half of them did not make it into the album. Dollhouse and Carousel, from the Dollhouse EP were confirmed to be on the album by Jose Martinez, Melanie's father. However, Dead to Me and Bittersweet Tragedy will not be appearing on this album. There will be a deluxe edition available. It is unknown what songs will be exclusively available for it, but Martinez said that her song Cake would be featured as a bonus track, before performing it at a live show. Soap was released July 10, and Sippy Cup will be released July 31. There will be both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. Category:Albums Category:Cry Baby